Within the specialty paper and absorbent hygiene markets there is a growing need for affordable, high porosity, high bulk, and high absorbency pulps with superior wet resiliency to resist collapse when the fibers are in contact with fluids. The filter, towel, and wipe industries particularly require a sheet or roll product having good porosity, absorbency and bulk, which is able to retain those properties even when wet pressed. A desirable sheet product should also have a permeability which enables gas or liquid to readily pass through.
Commonly, cellulose fibers are cross-linked in individualized form to impart advantageous properties such as increased absorbency, bulk and resilience to structures containing the cross-linked cellulose fibers.